


She Said She'd Love You

by CoyoteInClothing



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Murder, Belly Dancing, Cliffhangers, Dominant Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Drinking, Drowning, F/F, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Inspired by Music, Isis Wings, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Light BDSM, Maneater, Murder, Pearl is asexual btw, Peridot is a hopeless lesbian, Pole Dancing, Secret Identity, Seriously why am i writing this, Slightly ooc idk??, Strippers & Strip Clubs, This gets dark after chapter seven, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteInClothing/pseuds/CoyoteInClothing
Summary: Peridot decides to one day tag along with her best friend Amethyst to see where she goes every Friday night. Little does she know, the place is a strip club, and that she'd soon fall head over heels for the main attraction there; an exotic dancer who goes by the stage name Riptide Queen. Peridot wants to know more about her, though many obstacles stand in her way. The mysterious woman prefers to keep her identity secret, not to mention her relationship with the bouncer, Jasper. The blonde is in a hopeless crush. How long until she could finally see the girl outside of the club? And why did she have so many exes that would agree she was a monster? Something's not right, and Peridot knows Jasper is in trouble too once she unearths a dark secret about this Riptide Queen. How about she just saves her own skin first before anyone else though?





	1. The Riptide Queen

**Author's Note:**

> // Good luck finding the Heathers and Wicked reference in this chapter!
> 
> And updates for this fic will be weekly, every Monday. Tell me what you think if you enjoyed it!
> 
> My ears are now bleeding from how many times I listened to Rihanna's 'Umbrella' as I wrote the majority of this :^) Also I know like nothing about pole dance routines so I kinda just winged it oh boy \\\

Honestly, if it was one thing that Peridot had neglected to foresee, it was being lured under the spell of a cunning vixen the night of a waxing moon.

Who could possibly resist the temptation of a maiden with alluring azure eyes and slender shape? Especially if said woman was flaunting her curves and basically yearning for all heads to turn around and watch her. Peridot thought she lost her mind the minute she laid eye on the mysterious girl.

Amethyst was right. A club was no place for someone like Peridot. Innocent, naive, those kind of personality traits surely wouldn't have collided well with the upbeat atmosphere of such a place. But the blonde insisted that the lilac-haired friend take her this time- to see what on earth Amethyst was up to every Friday night. Really, it was mere curiosity that she wanted to go. And it'd be that same curiosity that killed the cat.

Because what Amethyst had lacked to inform her of was that the club was also a _strip club._

Peridot hadn't suspected a thing when they took a taxi down to Empire City, and through narrow traffic they finally stopped in front of what looked like a small shack composed of pale birch wood. Really it was hard not to miss it compared to the more impressive buildings that neighbored it.

"...Er, if this is where you go every Friday, you have poor taste," Peridot muttered in disbelief as she and her friend exited the vehicle, tipping the driver a good $5. Amethyst only chuckled at that. "...I don't see what's so funny."

"Per, you gotta check it first before you judge a place," the Hispanic female chortled. She brushed back her long dyed hair before beckoning for the blonde to follow her into the building. Inside wasn't as attentive. It looked like some normal old shack honestly. Had it not been for the stairs leading down in the far corner being guarded by what seemed like some bouncer, Peridot would have called it quits and went home. "Yo, J! Newcomer!" Amethyst announced as they approached the person standing guard.

Peridot instantly was intimidated. It was a caucasian woman, much taller than the both of them stacked on top of each other, with thick muscles showing strongly under her tanned skin that was beautifully laced with unique vitiligo markings. Her long and wild hair was the color of snow-fallen crystals, just like her eyelashes and a small splash of her right eyebrow. Who knew how gorgeous such a skin condition could be? The stranger eyed them with her milky brown eyes before her gaze sternly fell on Peridot. "ID," she huffed, voice dry and almost like a coyote's growl. Obviously she was in no mood for any jokes as she tended to her job.

"Don't worry, sis, she's drinking age," Amethyst smirked as she nudged her blonde friend. Peridot scrambled through the pockets of her jeans to bring out her ID card and held it up for the bouncer to inspect. What seemed like years passed before the burly female gave an approving nod and backed away from the stairs for a moment to allow them to pass.

"Amethyst. Watch her," The bouncer grumbled. What was her damage? "I don't need more minors sneaking in here."

Minor!? How dare she call someone like Peridot a minor!? She was twenty one, for crying out loud! Amethyst gave an uneasy grin as Peridot put her ID away hastily. "I got it, I got it," the young Hispanic assured the other as she ushered the newbie down the steps. It was still boring. What on earth did Amethyst find so entertaining about-?

Peridot took back any negative thoughts she had about this place when Amethyst opened the door at the bottom of the staircase to reveal a gigantic dance floor illuminated by multiple colors. Lime green flickered faintly among cyan blue and neon pink. Loud pop music blasted overhead from a speaker system installed in the corners of the huge room. A stage lit up by pale blue lights sat in the middle of the dance floor. The bar was located in the far left corner, along with a curtain to probably backstage behind the counter. Elder teens and young adults littered the place, drinking beverages like wine or alcohol or chatting like mockingbirds amongst themselves. Rarely would Peridot catch sight of some women flirting with lone wolves or getting handed a thick wad of cash in exchange for a lap dance.

Wait.

_Lap dances._

That was weird.

Peridot looked at Amethyst, demanding answers. Why the hell were there people giving out lap dances...? "Hey, you wanted to see what the hubba is about," Amethyst shrugged innocently as she noticed the nasty look the blonde was giving her. "Not my fault."

"I didn't- I wasn't expecting something like this!" Peridot furiously responded as they moved toward the side of the dance floor. Thanks to the small flock of other people standing by just admiring the atmosphere instead of joining the party animals in dancing, they didn't stand out as much now. "I swear to god... if this is-"

Amethyst motioned for her to be quiet and tilted her head in the direction of the stage. Peridot followed where she beckoned to, still a bit flustered.

"You're gonna love this, trust me, P-dot," Amethyst snickered. Jesus, what on earth was she talking about? Peridot squinted her eyes- regretting forgetting her glasses back at home- and nearly gasped when she noticed something on the stage she had dismissed as a trick of the light moments ago. It was a pole. Like... a pole meant for pole dancing kind of pole. Oh stars.

"Yeah... no, no... I'm good." Peridot nervously gulped. She really didn't expect Amethyst being the kind to visit stripper clubs. But it made sense in a way. It'd go perfect with her personality. "I don't want to see some naked girl-"

Amethyst hushed her up quick. "Once you see Riptide Queen, you'll change your mind. Trust me."

"Riptide Queen...?" Peridot echoed.

Amethyst didn't have any time to reply as the inhabitants on the dance floor turned their attention to the stage, the music that had been playing fading out into a completely different song. Peridot was astonished at what was happening. The lights changed into a navy blue like a peacock's feathers, and all were focused onto the stage. The blonde knew she was now about to witness some stripper do something vulgar for the entertainment of horny boys and lustful women. Oh geez... But her curiosity was too strong. She did yet didn't want to look away- maybe a bit _too_ interested in what was going on...? It'd be easy to pick out which girls like her were secretly lesbians in sheep's clothing now just by the excitement in their pupils.

When the music picked up, Peridot recognized the artist as Rihanna. What a cliche club type of music. Especially 'Umbrella'. She personally would have chosen something like 'Lone Digger' or 'Hollaback Girl'. More perfect beat and perfect rythym than this choice. But what broke her train of thoughts was something she'd certainly remember for a long while.

A woman adorned with royal blue makeup and a sparkling blue macaw-colored velvet dress slowly came onto the stage. Trailing behind her was a pair of aqua-colored isis wings, shaped to look like feathers in the fabric. Her skinny body figure was near perfect and poised. She walked on her toes gently even with heels on. She flashed a toothy smile to some of the people closest to the stage. An absolute expert! Peridot was astonished. She was... she was _gorgeous_. Amethyst lightly elbowed her and the freckled blonde finally noticed how red her own face was.

"Oooooo, you like her already, and she hasn't even done anything yet!" Amethyst cackled.

"No I don't-" Peridot squeaked, attempting to hide the color of her cheeks with her hands.

"Oh, you're gonna _love_ what she does then." Amethyst gave a snort before Peridot returned her attention to the woman on the stage. _That_ was Riptide Queen? She looked so fragile! So regal! So anything but a stripper! "Tell me when you orgasm."

_"AMETHYST!"_ Peridot hissed under her breath. How immature! How lewd! The blonde of course knew that was Amethyst just being Amethyst but still! She forced herself to keep her focus on the woman, still as eager to see what was going to happen and completely discarding the fact that she was in a strip club of all places.

The lights were in sync with the music as the lyrics started off clear. Riptide Queen began right off the bat to dance slowly, suprising Peridot when she rolled her belly to the beat and raised her wings to slowly create a ripple effect. So not only was this girl attractive, but she could belly dance. And pole dance by her assumption. What an actress! Peridot was impressed. Yet not because hello, she was going to take her clothes off any minute in front of a crowd. Didn't she have any shame in that? Was she so courageous to the point of where that didn't seem like a hassle? Wow.

Riptide Queen proceeded to smoothly slide to the left, flaunting off her chest now by puffing out her upper body and using her wings to softly caress the space underneath her covered breasts. Peridot couldn't tell if she even had any in the first place, she looked so flat. But the crowd was digging it. The woman turned her head to reveal the glimmer of her dyed hair in the lights, a darker shade of blue than her makeup that looked near black if you blinked. Her feet were quick to move swiftly as she waltzed toward the pole, as graceful as a ballerina from Swan Lake. Her wings were at her sides, gradually rising over her body until she was completely covered by the aqua fabric. Peridot held her breath along with the crowd as the song reached its main chorus.

Amethyst was watching her friend's reaction to the performace, giggling when the blonde's eyes widened to the size of saucers when the isis wings dropped down to the floor and revealed Riptide Queen again. The dress no longer was on her. Instead, replaced by a laced bra and thong in the shade of a heron's feathers. The pale color choice stood out greatly against her Hawaiian skin, and now Peridot could see she actually indeed had breasts. "Holy smokes..." The freckled girl fawned. Amethyst gave a smug expression.

"This was what you were missin' out on, homegirl!" The Hispanic beamed over the cheering of the crowd.

"No kidding..." Peridot was still trying to figure out if the sight was causing her to falter. Her knees felt weak, there was butterflies in her stomach, her face was flushing... what was this feeling!?

Riptide Queen wasted not a second while she stepped out of the dress now on the floor of the stage. She mounted the metal pole in the middle of the display, giving an exquisite show as she perfectly aced the art of pole dancing. Her hips were level to the beam when she showed off various twists and turns in time to the music, earning more volume from the watching audience. When she turned around, Peridot could see the faint outline of a tattoo on her back; resembling angel wings sprouting from a teardrop-shaped gemstone of some sort between her shoulder blades, dark liquid that seemed like drops of diamond-shaped blood dripping off the longer shafts of the flight feathers. Interesting. What was the reason behind such a masterpiece? Her question was quieted as Riptide Queen made a sexual move of lightly bucking her hips against the pole and making herself appear vulnerable, drawing more cheering from the watching eyes on her. She dismounted the pole smoothly by hiding the seam with a sly dance move and approached the edge of the stage.

"What- what is she doing?" Peridot questioned Amethyst, furrowing her thick brows.

"You can look. _And_ you can touch," Amethsyt explained as she folded her arms.

Holy shit. No. Way.

Peridot sort of wished she was up there now. Not because her sexuality was being prodded at, but her _goddamn sexuality was being teased._ The blonde merely watched as some lucky guests in the front closest to the stripper stretched out to touch some of her exposed skin when the performer knelt down. The blonde couldn't see what was going on anymore, thanks to the crowd becoming bigger and some taller people that began blocking she and Amethyst's view, but by the volume becoming louder from the crowd, she could only guess.

"Watch, she's gonna like, come back up with her bra off or something," Amethyst huffed. The lilac-haired woman was right. "Aaaand there it is." Peridot was surprised she hadn't gotten a nose bleed yet. Riptide Queen was back on her feet, breasts bare and showing off to the world as she continued her dance. "Watching stripper girls aren't really my thing, but eh. Alcohol's good."

Peridot gave a snort of disbelief. Though, she could understand why Amethyst was so reserved during this. After all, Pearl, her girlfriend wasn't big on any sexual things. Amethyst respected it and was just doing what she believed was moral by staying out of the nature even if her girlfriend wasn't here. How loyal.

The duo watched the show for a bit longer before Amethyst nudged Peridot. "Welp. You got what you asked for. This is where I go to every Friday night, Dot. Hope it's worth staying out a bit past college curfew."

Peridot nodded. "This was so worth it," She agreed, her attention still on the performance as the stripper finished her act. There was too much people now among the crowd. The blonde could hardly see what was going on.

But Amethyst was glad to hear her response. "You're free to join me next Friday. Riptide Queen is here every time this place is open."

 


	2. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // And so I learned the hard way of how much classes can suck up your free time for writing fics...

"So, you want to go back and see your girlfriend next week, amiright?"

Peridot takes a bite of her turkey sandwich from Subway and glares. "She's _not_ my girlfriend, Amethyst."

"Mhm. Alright." Amethyst wolfs down the bits of pocky at the bottom of the package in her hand. The two were currently enjoying their lunch after morning classes, blessed with a time frame of two spare hours until they have to split off into seperate classes again then back to the girl's dormitory. "I thought your nose was gonna bleed, dude. You looked at her like-" She cut off, giving a poor demonstration of reliving Peridot's facial expression at the club by widening her eyes and faking a starry-eyed gaze at her friend similar to how a child would look if given a whole candy store to themselves.

"I didn't do that..." Peridot takes another bite of her food, flustered.

"If you say so. She has nice boobs, though, right?"

Peridot choked on a small piece of her bread. "Shut up!" She squeaked with a slight voice crack. Amethyst chuckled. The lilac-haired Hispanic crumpled up her plastic package and tossed it in the trash can next to their wooden table. She basked in the sunlight for a bit before speaking again in order to give the blonde some time to actually enjoy some of her lunch.

"...She also performs lap dances too, ya know. And they're hella cheap," Amethyst purrs. "I can even pitch in if you're broke-"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" Peridot finished up her sandwich and started to open up a bag of doritos she had also bought. "She's just a worker there, an _employee_ at best. She's just there to make money with her body like the other strippers there. I don't want to become a part of that crap."

Amethyst raises a brow. "Uh huh... Well, then in that case she got you attracted to her body real good."

Peridot harshly crunches down on a large chip. "I'm gonna kill you."

"With those tiny baby hands? Try me, sugar," Amethyst scoffs. The blonde was anything but intimidating. It was more of a baby flamingo trying to size you up if anything. Kinda cute in a way. Peridot hesitates a moment before standing up, taking her snack with her and throwing the wrapper of her sandwich away. "Hey! You still coming next Friday, right?"

"Maybe," Peridot grumbled. "But she's not my girlfriend."

Amethyst shrugs. "Whatever you say," She scoffs.

The two part in different directions for the remaining free time they have, deciding that they could talk about it later once they regroup in their room. Curse of being roommates.

\- - -

**Four hours later**

\- - -

Honestly, Peridot wished curiousity _had_ killed the cat. One simple decision of being unwise to see what her roommate was up to every Friday night was now like love on the brain. She just couldn't get the image of Riptide Queen out of her head. Her petite curves and slim build, not to mention she was a bit hot, it was all embedded in her thoughts. It'd take more than bleach to clear the memory from her mind.

The blonde had returned from her statistics class with a mountain of organized notes in her hand. The professor was pretty chill in her book, but the amount of notes they were required to draw down was exhausting. At least it'd all come of use someday. Peridot unlocked the door to her room with the key she kept in the pocket of her jade-colored hoodie, opening it in a swift motion and glancing inside before she stepped in. The door shut behind her and she wandered over to her bed on the right side of the room, setting down her papers on the sheets. Amethyst was most likely still at her class, so that'd bless her some time alone.

To do what though...?

Try and find more information about the club of course. And Riptide Queen...

Peridot would've smacked herself for thinking about the woman all day had it not be for her inability to get the memories out of her head. They all were still there; the music, the dance floor, the other people also there, Ripti- _Peridot. Stop. Thinking. About. Her._

It was considered quite piggish to even keep thinking of someone over their body. Disrespectful in a sense too. It'd be more moral to fall for someone for their personality- their true self. But all Peridot knew was how she looked. The stripper's real life information would never be handed to her on a silver platter unless she was either a stalker or the other's best friend. Besides, such workers preferred to keep their secret of attending such a lewd place. Their co-workers would cast them weird looks and their family would stereotype them no matter the true intention behind becoming a part of a sexual environment.

Slipping into the seat in front of the computer in the middle of the room, Peridot typed in the password and began to work. But what was the name of the place...? Maybe just browse around a bit by vaguely searching 'strip clubs in Empire City' and see what happened...

...Nope.

Nothing.

No shack or image of the dance floor from the place came up. Rather, other places that were not it. What was the reason behind this?! Peridot groaned in frustration. This was going to be rather difficult... Thanks, Google. At least she wasn't using Bing.

Empire City Lone Wolf. Empire City Loving Swan. Empire City anything that wasn't the fucking place club. Peridot could slam her head on the keyboard and she still wouldn't find it. Gah. If only she could have Amethyst tell her the exact name or something without the question coming off as weird. And without anymore teasing. It wasn't like she had a crush on the stripper or anything. That'd be dumb.

...But that didn't sound like a bad thing.

Ugh this all was confusing.

Oh! Maybe she could search up the street name and view all the buildings on that street! What a brilliant idea! Peridot immediately went back to the search bar and typed in the name of the city street, hope fluttering in her chest faster than a butterfly's wings.

Tenth avenue.

Restraunts. Some shopping places. An antique store. Still. Nothing. She went back a page to her previous browsing on the different night clubs.

How come this place wasn't public online? Was it trying to keep a low profile? It seemed odd, really. The place itself was even located in a fishy environment! An old shack. Seemed to be rundown too. Maybe it was previously a building that pulled in low income and was demolished somewhat only to be brought back alive by something. Or someone.

Whatever the truth was, Peridot was beyond annoyed that she couldn't find the place Amethyst had showed her. Sure, she wanted to see Riptide Queen again. And sure, she wasn't one for such an extreme atmosphere. But she'd do anything to see that certain stripper again. Maybe become friends or something. She had never felt this kind of emotion before toward anyone. Longing. Desire. Usually she was so shy and reserved, heck she was bad at socializing with her own friends right now. But that woman from the club was different in some way. There was some aura around her that made the blonde want to be around her. Love? No. She wasn't that desperate yet.

So why do I want to see her...?

"Oh gross. Dude, are you browsing porn?"

Peridot, startled, jumped in her seat. She quickly clicked out of her current browsing session and turned around to see Amethyst standing behind her chair with a smug expression on her face. Curse her college roommate at once for always sneaking up on her like this. Her class must've been released earlier than expected today.

"No! No! I'd never!" The freckled American yelped once she found her voice. "That's completely crazy! You're-!"

"Jokin', I'm jokin'." Amethyst gave a small laugh under her breath. "But seriously, what are you doing?"

"...Nothing..." Peridot nervously glanced at the floor.

"Strip clubs? Really, man?"

"I'm doing nothing."

"So it'd be okay for me to go through the history-"

"Don't do that. Please."

The two stared at each other for a good few moments before Amethyst sighed. She knew this was getting more than just a simple teasing mood now.

"Alright. I won't. Pinkie promise. At least tell me what you were doing though, Per."

Oh geez. Why was she so persistant? Peridot didn't want her to know anything of what she was doing, to avoid more teasing. So, she just shook her head and anxiously folded her arms as she returned to staring at the carpet. It'd be more than embarrassing to admit to what she was doing.

"...I'm sorry if I scared you or anythin'. Listen, I'm not going to judge you. But we're roommates. I just need to know if there's anything I should know. You can talk to me, we're buds, right?"

No wonder Amethyst was her best friend. She understood her better than anyone else. Better than Pearl. Better than Ronaldo. Perhaps even better than Greg's kid, Steven, who was overrall a ball of love and care to share with everyone he met. How was the college dropout doing anyway? Especially after _she_ passed away...? Maybe she and Amethyst could pay a visit sometime after this club fiasco situation ceased. Time wasn't as spareful anymore since the start of this year.

"...I was looking up the club you took me to. I want to see Riptide Queen again. Not for any sex or anything, just to start a conversation, maybe possibly befriend her..." The blonde clicked her nails together after unfolding her arms.

"Say what! That's awesome," Amethyst chuckled. "No lap dance or anything though?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. I just want to be a decent human being..."

Amethyst scooted into the chair after Peridot had slightly moved aside like she wanted to disappear from view. "Peridot, it's a _strip club._ As long as you aren't pushing yourself onto someone without their consent, you'll be the most decent human being there even if you want a lap dance from her or anythin'. I'd be more than happy to take you there again honestly, I don't mind. Alcohol's good, I can sit back and relax while you go see her and do your own thing. Explore the place, explore your sexuality, I don't care. Shake it up a little! Enjoy yourself, homegirl!"

Peridot slowly took the words into consideration, thinking for a bit. Amethyst was basically giving her the chance of a lifetime on a silver platter here. Perhaps she could at least try to socialize a little and get out of her comfort zone. Test it out, see how things went, and go from there. ...It sounded nice. Though, she hoped Amethyst knew her drinking limits because she wasn't going to be that sober friend dragging their drunk friend back home.

"...Okay. I want to go. But promise me you won't get drunk up your ass, Amethyst."

Amethyst grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I promise."

The two shook on it, and that was settled. Friday, they'd strike the club again.

 


End file.
